


【杀出个黎明】蛇血

by qiyue



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Violent Sex, puke, 伤口虐待, 强迫呕吐, 暴力
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue
Summary: 非常想写日伤口，尤其是想日巨乳（？）哥哥的伤口。含强迫呕吐、暴力对待、伤口虐待等描写，请慎看，感谢～





	【杀出个黎明】蛇血

他闻到了赛思的味道——浓烈的、让人生厌的烟味汗味血味加枪药味的混合气息。赛思擦过他的肩膀、犹如豹子般迅速又悄无声息地蹲踞到门后时，这让这股气息在空气中蔓延得更厉害了。  
很臭。不，与其说很臭，不如说让他勃起。对着亲哥哥勃起是件丢脸的事。至少他这么认为，就像现在赛思还总喜欢以“给你买只大魔术师汉堡”来打发他。这让他感到非常幼稚，可笑。但还是会边吃边看着赛思舔掉嘴唇上精液似的酱汁而勃起。  
赛思命令他去开锁。也许是从小挨惯了揍，他这个哥哥完美地复制了混蛋老爸那套蛮横无道的行径。“我才是掌控全局的人”，赛思总是一边接一遍重复。他可厌倦极了这种拖泥带水的兄弟游戏了。  
身体里的蛇性在膨胀，这让他打骨子里感觉到兴奋、兴奋得生痛。他哥现在就蹲在门背后，准备给进门来的人一记偷袭。三步，两步……咔哒，赛思被枪药烤得发黑的大拇指，扣下了手枪的保险栓，做好了一切的准备——  
一步。  
“……瑞奇？”  
哐当！

一大瓶高档威士忌应声碎裂在他哥的脑门上。毫无防备的赛思，还来不及发出痛呼，便朝前一歪，咚的一声趴倒在地，鲜血混着酒液，一下子就让他那头短发湿得耷拉在一起。赶在警察赶来之前，瑞奇一枪射杀屋主，花了半分钟将保险柜里的钱一扫而空，再去看赛思的时候，发现这怪物挨了自家弟弟一酒瓶，竟还撑着没晕过去，皱着眉头一个劲儿眨眼，还发出“噢……Shit……”的呻吟，滑稽又无力地划动着两条腿，想要爬起来，于是瑞奇毫不犹豫挥起拳头，一拳，两拳！终于在赛思如愿说完“你这混蛋，我的鼻梁要断了！”之前，将他哥彻底撂趴了。  
力量。他感受到了力量，不仅仅实在牙齿。过去他哥哥敢以一挑几，拳法无人能敌，可他哥哥现在是人类了！  
这让他的哥哥、他的赛思，显得犹如一块刚切下来的、新鲜多汁、肥硕厚实的牛肉排，充满韧劲又柔软脆弱；用刀割、用叉子戳刺、用牙齿撕咬、用火灼烤，血水和油脂的香气就会立即涌出。他曾幻想过也在哥哥的两只手心开孔、将他牢牢地钉在某个隐蔽的出租屋或地下室中，吊起，以便在赛思每次想以“我才是行动总指挥，一切由我handle”来压服自家弟弟时，施以暴力地凌辱和强奸对待，让他看到自己如何被亲生弟弟彻底handle，就连撒尿和射精都要哀求允许。没做不代表他、瑞奇·杰寇，是个多么善良体贴或临阵胆怯的人，只是纯粹考虑到人类受了重创，就没办法恢复罢了。  
也就是说，如果赛思能恢复，他一定会立刻将童年时期就有的性妄想毫不犹豫地都实现一遍，尤其是将被老爹殴打地肋骨断裂、口鼻淌血的哥哥塞进家里的座钟中。想象着赛思隔着玻璃在极其狭窄的钟膛里抽搐，钟摆摆动时一遍又一遍敲打他的胸腹，让他发出短促的嘶吼……瑞奇承认自己有很长的一段时间，会看着自家、亲戚家、被害者家里的座钟而兴奋到高潮，甚至会对着空荡荡的、发出“当，当——”声的钟膛，想象着他哥嘶声痛呼的模样，呯，呯，呯呯呯呯，将手枪里的弹夹打空。  
并不是因为他哥跟他有什么仇。  
当然不会有什么仇，只是纯粹的冲动。他惋惜地用铁链将赛思的手腕缠住、分别悬在相对的两堵墙上的吊环上，好让他哥以双臂被拉扯张开的姿态，坐在一把木椅子上——又把赛思的两条腿绑在凳脚上，以免像上次一样被赛思一发爆蛋，痛得差点要去医院做下件切除术。完成以后，他掏出一块手帕，认真地擦拭赛思脸上的血污。鼻血已经干涸了一半，这时赛思低低地呻吟一声，醒了。  
然后赛思皱了皱眉头，眯着被血迷得难以睁开的左眼，有些嫌恶地说：“嘿bro，这上面有股你的机油味儿。你趁我睡着对我的头上……或是哪里射精了吗？”  
瑞奇撇了撇嘴角，用沾满血和黑鼻涕的手帕继续搓他哥的鼻梁。他哥竟还笑得出来。也是，就在他哥开始笑的一瞬，瑞奇突然就一把掐住了赛思的鼻梁，如同要掐烂一只易拉罐般使劲儿拧。赛思太脆弱了——他看见赛思那人类的胸膛，在痛与窒息感中急促地鼓动，隔着一件汗黄的薄背心，甚至能看到他的乳尖在充血膨胀。他想用手掌包裹住赛思胸膛上成块的、凸起的、鼓胀的肌肉——这跟揉女人的奶子有些不同，很厚、不是脂肪而是活生生的肉；以及赛思除了会骂人以外，能省掉很多多余的羞涩与感情需求。这道主菜太诱人了，但瑞奇放弃了立刻享用，率先用掌心强硬地把赛思的脸庞拽到自己面前，贴着赛思一头糊满血水的短发，吮吸他额上被玻璃渣割破的伤。  
他所高于蛇妖之处，正是知道用餐必须依序而非鲸吞。尤其是对待赛思。玩的乐趣多于吃的乐趣，这事可急不来。  
他感觉到赛思反射性的抽动，虽然很轻，但就像是音乐家能听清最细微的颤音一样，他感觉到赛思的毛孔正在收紧，微硬的头发像浪涛一样刷过他的舌头。瑞奇知道他害怕了，也知道他害怕什么——哪怕他的尖牙连赛思的颅骨也嚼不碎，赛思还是会将它扩大为“我的神经病丧尸弟弟要把我的脑浆子挖出来吃掉了！”的境况。“瑞奇又闹事了”，“瑞奇是个神经病”，赛思在面对任何超出自己理解范围以外的问题时，脑子里都只有一个解释：瑞奇有问题。这一点，他可知道的一清二楚。  
混蛋！！  
他猛地推开赛思，就像上一秒还抱着这件弥足珍贵的玩具，下一秒就弃之如敝履，甚至对它拳打脚踢，撕烂它的人造表皮。第一拳，他听见骨头爆裂的声音，不知是赛思的肋骨，还是自己的指节；过大的冲击力让赛思连人带椅往后掀倒，又被吊起双臂的铁链重重地拽住。赛思的脑袋像钟摆一样前后用力点了两下，才勉强停住，忿忿地咒骂：“妈的……嘶，下手也不先打个招呼，咬到舌头了。”  
碰！第二拳，接着第三拳，瑞奇似乎是铁了心要让他充分感受，什么叫“我不止想让你咬舌头，还想你把舌头整根咬碎”。他可是抱着能把赛思打死的决心在挥拳的，因为他很清楚，赛思要么不肯接受，要么就是与他等同的、抱着死在瑞奇拳头底下的决心去承受的。而且他可是亏了一个月的汉堡的呀——管他尽不尽力揍，赛思这个月估计都不可能给他再买魔术师汉堡了。  
血。一口鲜血从赛思的嘴唇中涌出，赛思随即咳嗽了一声，接着在瑞奇不知道第几拳开始反胃，干呕。瑞奇立刻停下拳头，从行李中掏出一卷胶纸。赛思在出门时看到了这东西，但没有问也没有表示任何的不允许，他认为这是一种信号，一种他哥正在挑衅他、认为他不敢付诸行动的信号，而他很快地撕下了一长段，绕着赛思的脑袋缠了两圈，将他的嘴巴严严实实地封住。“你在嘲笑我。”瑞奇说出了一个结论。  
“Fu……”赛思像是大型犬一样甩头，想把胶带甩掉，可是没什么用处。从他喉咙里发出的声音像是在骂什么，但听起来比平时啰啰嗦嗦的那些好听多了。瑞奇端详了好一会儿，终于满意地笑了笑，一只手掐住了赛思的喉咙。  
嗝……！也许是从胃里上涌的酸液梗在喉头，这并没让赛思停止干呕，反而让他犹如小孩子打嗝似的，自胃部到喉管之间，发出有规律的收缩。瑞奇更加紧地掐住了他，接着抽起了拳头。猛地一拳！巨大冲击力如愿正中赛思的胃窝，那既无肌肉又缺乏胸骨笼保护的软窝看起来是那般的脆弱，赛思立刻条件反射似的猛缩起来，蜷得几乎连两条腿都要挣脱捆绑的绳子，整个人弯折起来。接着他发出很重的呕吐声，可以看见有什么自下而上涌出，将他哥哥的喉头充涨，直直就要喷涌出来，又被封口的胶带强行压了回去，开始发出剧烈但压抑的咳嗽。肮脏的呕吐物盈满他哥的食道和口腔，逼迫得赛思紧皱着眉头，想要挣脱并将它们吐出，但瑞奇冷冷地下了命令：  
“吞回去。”瑞奇道，又不给任何的机会，变本加厉地挥拳。  
缓不过气的赛思在接连的几拳中更加剧烈地反胃。终于，过多的呕吐物直冲上了他的鼻管，夹着血一起从鼻腔中喷出，溅落在瑞奇的黑色西装外套上。瑞奇终于厌倦了这种玩法，捏着胶带的一角刷地一撕。终于得到解放的赛思立刻垂下头去呕吐起来。  
没吐出来多少东西。有好些血和秽物因为束缚而又被他呛了，赛思皱着眉头，想要抽出手来抠喉，好清掉塞在喉咙里的东西，可是做不到。瑞奇的眼神越发的冷，赛思也搞不懂为什么他既然那么不希望弄脏自己的手，还非要玩这种花样，却没想瑞奇下一秒已将那玩意儿从裤裆里抽出，快得他都反应不过来，直直就整根捅进了他的喉咙。  
“呃，呕——！”  
胃里的东西瞬间又尽数上涌，从瑞奇的阴茎与他的嘴巴之间的夹缝中涌出，哗哗地纷纷落在地上。这下一吐出来就没法止住，瑞奇又紧紧摁住他的后脑勺不让他避开，因而大概花了十几二十秒，或是更久，才勉强吐尽。这时瑞奇才退后一步，看着地上的呕吐物，冷冷道：“你偷偷跑去吃牛排不叫我。”  
“咳……呃……汉堡，你不也有吃吗。”  
“这么说，你是要我剖开你的肠子，看看里面有没有消化掉的面包了。”  
“嘿，瑞奇，为了干下一票，咳咳……你可最好不要再你哥肚子上再开一个洞。”  
“那说不准。”  
他可不需要他哥围在身边当保姆、才能完成那些简单至极的任务——甚至应该是他哥需要他，不然他哥就连个锁都开不了。很快，他便将赛思的背心整件掀起，硬是掀高到蒙住赛思的脸，好让自己等下不用听他啰嗦，继而取出一把短刀，将视线从赛思的胸膛转向腹部。这混蛋，偷偷去吃别的东西了，就像是隐瞒着他把钱给了那个前女友完全就是背叛，还把肚皮吃得这么突出。太肥了，这会影响打击时的感受，虽然打下去手感会很好但赛思会稍微没那么容易感到痛。随后他看到他哥的肚子上贴了一大块纱布。  
“什么时候弄的？”他问。他哥被他用背心蒙住了，干脆装傻。瑞奇一把扯开背心，揪着他的头发，狠狠道：“快说。”  
“是我的蠢弟弟上次犯傻，弄响了警报差点把事情搞砸的时候我给他挡了一刀——噢我操！！！”  
瑞奇一把撕开了纱布，并将手指强行捅入那半长好的伤口中。那上面还有赛思自己缝的蹩脚缝线，瑞奇硬是把手指往里面挤，那缝线就是绷着不断，反倒让赛思深深地倒抽凉气，发出痛苦的低喘。终于，瑞奇放弃了用手扯断缝线的想法，用小刀一条一条将它们挑开。立刻，他的手指更加畅通无阻地豁开刚生长好的新肉，鲜血一下子涌了出来。  
赛思紧拧着眉头，脑袋用力地后仰着、全身紧绷，就连肚子上的赘肉也绷得犹如石头般。瑞奇缓慢地推动着手指，好一会儿，才将四个指头全部埋进了他哥哥的身体里，并尝试着在哥哥体内活动。滋滋……血液溅出的声音听得非常清楚，瑞奇很是平淡地说：“这是肠子吗？还好不是别的什么，不然你往后会尿床。”  
赛思只发出嘶哑的低喘。  
“你需要说安全词吗？”他问。赛思慢慢地抬起头，睁开眼睛，虚弱但神志似乎还是清楚的：“是‘瑞奇奇’还是‘瑞瑞宝宝’？”  
噢。  
瑞奇加快了手指的抽动，甚至在那血淋淋的破口中，像是剪刀一样活动食指和中指，以便看他哥的表情更加扭曲。“哦，瑞奇……说真的，这……太痛了！”终于，他哥哥呻吟道。瑞奇贴了上去，果然看见赛思的额头上挂着的硕大的汗珠。  
赛思用鼻尖蹭着他的肩膀。  
“那你想要什么？”瑞奇的眼中燃烧着一股奇异的狂热。“你想要什么，我的哥哥，我的，赛思？”他又重复，一字一顿，犹如念诵着某种异端的、阴沉又黏浊的魔咒。眼睛是有能量的，他一直相信。通过直视，他希望他的哥哥赛思可以接收得到。  
你要什么，我都会为你而做。  
“那，放开我。太疼了。”  
赛思无力地晃动一下被铁链束缚得有些发冷的手。瑞奇随即点了点头，问道：“那我可以上你吗？将我的阴茎插进这里，你也许会死掉。”  
他说的是赛思肚子上的伤口。他的指节仍深深埋在赛思滚热的身体中，而赛思急促地点了点头，皱着眉，用很轻地声音道：“yea，sure。”  
“好。”  
他立即投入解开哥哥的工作中。“嘿，瑞奇，瑞奇……”他哥像是呢喃般，用他刚被解开了的右手，搂住了瑞奇的肩膀，并将弟弟的前额拉近过来、贴着自己的下颌。赛思的体温高得如同要着火，瑞奇刚托好因哥哥的乱动而滑下的眼镜框，又再次被赛思的下颌撞了一下、滑了下来。赛思摩挲他的后颈，脑壳，用一种近乎绝望的力度，然后低下头，让自己的额头与瑞奇的紧贴在一起，来回磨蹭。“我的耳朵他妈的响得跟套了个嗡嗡直响的铁桶”，说的时候，赛思露出酒醉般的笑容。  
或是高潮般。  
他猛抽手掌，听见赛思发出“噢……”的闷哼，然后一把将哥哥从椅子上拽起来、重重地摁倒在地。赛思的脸庞开始充血，瑞奇俯下身去，在哥哥对他施以一个“没事了，bro，没事了。”的安抚前，抢先将自己硬得如烙铁的下体，借着将哥哥紧紧拥抱进自己怀里的势头，尽力地挤开周围的皮肉，在涌出的鲜血和赛思剧烈的抽气声中，插入了那个血肉淋漓的伤口中。  
“啊……唔唔。”  
他的哥哥近乎休克。瑞奇在那湿润又滚热的血洞中强行停顿了至少五秒，才克制住立刻射出的冲动，一边开始轻微的抽动，一边幻想着自己能变成非洲或美洲的丛林中的某种奇异蛇类，能在与赛思舌吻的过程中，将蛇舌深深刺入亲生哥哥的喉咙，连同他的胃浆和脑髓一起吞食殆尽。


End file.
